High School Summarized In a couple of Pages
by Mayraxlizeth
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a new girl in town as well as in Konoha's Leaf High Academy, discovers what it's like to be unknow and learning the harsh reality of what it truly means to be a high schooler and a teenager. Will she step out of her comfort zone and go after what she wants? How will she handle betrayal and the nasty gossips from school? SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai
1. Chapter 1

So let me start by saying that this story will definitely be SasuSaku, NaruHina, ect. Just give me time to develop each character. I really want this story to be as good as I can manage. It's my first fanfic ever. So any comments on it would be appreciated it :)

Not sure who might read this but I sure as hell will be proud of this and I will follow through the very end with this story. Here's this little note to those who read a little into my personal life masked by one of my favorite manga/anime characters. I'm honored by those who read it. And by personal life I mean my writing guys :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. The only thing I own is the idea of this story I've been typing up since 11:30 PM on 05.03.15

Expect there to be lemons as the story develops. So Please beware and know this is mature writing. Be patient please, my writing is very important to me and I take pride in the details I try to put in.

By the way, comments are welcomed and criticisms as well. lol. There isn't anyone who can criticize my writing like I do. Trust me, I'll read this over and find little flaws and hate myself for it. haha.

Ok guys, here's a proofread version of the first chapter. I'm going to fix the other chapters because I get so caught up in my writing that I forget about paragraphs. I've literally been like this since high school. Not even my teachers found a way to cut my habit. LOL. So I'm sorry if it was a little frustrating trying to read it all bunched up together. I only did minor tweaks to this chapter.

* * *

 **First Day Of High School**

As anxious as I was, I could not sleep the night before my nightmare would start. Seriously, How hard can high school be? It can't be a scene straight out of Mean Girls now can it? So instead of going to sleep, I think about all the new shoes I've got and about how pretty I'll look with my long curly bubble gum pink hair along with my high school uniform. I smile and soon start to giggle at the thought. And to make my perfect image of high school, I think about all the new school supplies I've bought and that's how my night went. Engulfed in my naivative and idealism of how perfect high school would be. I'm not sure when or how, but I managed a couple of hours of sleep. Too soon I wake up by the sound of my Ipod touch going off, telling me it's time to wake up and get ready for my first day of high school. Now I'll admit, I was so happy I forgot how much of a morning person I'm not and quickly got up and made my way to the shower at 5:30 AM. I get ready and put on a pair of mid-thigh black socks along with my mini skirt and then i remember to put on a pair of black legging type shorts for anyone trying to look up my skirt. Then I head to put on my plain white button up polo along with my small black and sky blue bow tie to match the pattern on my skirt. I blow dry my hair and go on to add makeup to my face. A little foundation with some mascara and a little color to my lips goes a long way, or so I think. And before anything else, I grab a hold of my black blazer that goes with my uniform with the school's most precious symbol embedded on the right side of it, Konoha's Leaf symbol. Just as I take one last good look at myself in the mirror I giggle and grab my black Dr. Martens _Maelly_ boots. And just like that, I head on out to my first day of school.

I walk to school and soon realize how early I am. Not many student's walk the halls except the really weird kids who get to school super early to discuss how awesome their summer was spent playing video games and readings books. To which I found kind of bizarre really. I walk to student services and walk towards a lady who sits at a pretty intimidating big desk with tons of papers stacked neatly everywhere. I'm hesitant to ask because I don't want to be such a freshman that she'll think I'm a bother, but hey.. there goes what little cover up I had planned for myself. I walk up to her desk a little more nervous than I wished I had. And with little confidence I speak for the first time today. "Hi, I'm new here and I wanted to see where I can get my schedule for my classes?" she stares at me with a blank expression. Talk about intimidating the new kids, seriously. She blinks a couple of times before she speaks. "Are you a freshman?" bingo! and there I go answering her as confident as I can manage, "yes ma'm…"I say this while standing as tall as I can manage. "well you can go to the front office and give them your name, they will print out a copy of your schedule and can give you a rundown on where your classes can be found." I blink a couple of times before trying to register everything she just spoke. How mad I was that I had walked from home to school and I had come early only to walk into the place where I thought I could get help. What a useless woman she turned out to be… _"what was her name again?"_ I try to remember while I make my way to the front office to get my schedule. I finally make it there without remembering her name and I settle for what seems more normal to me as I speak.

"Hi, I was looking for my schedule. I was told by student services to drop by the main office to pick it up." It came out shyly and almost like I had practice what I was going to tell them just minutes before walking in here… but truly I was just such a nervous wreck. Fortunately, the ladies here were more welcoming. They smiled at me like they knew I was some kind of lost puppy looking for comfort. And truly I was. My day was starting to feel too long. For whatever reason I only pick up the name of one of the ladies who sits behind the giant and long desk that covers up whatever they are working on. Her name was Shizune and maybe it was because her smile was the most sincere that I actually remembered her. She quickly spoke with a professional tone and said, "What's your name sweetheart?" and I quickly feel safe around her just like that, before I answer "Haruno, Sakura." She smiles at me before turning her attention to her computer and typing my name, I assume. Soon I hear something printing and I hope it's my schedule as I'm beginning to feel self conscious around these women who look at me like I'm an alien with five eyes and two heads. And just on cue, Miss Shizune gets up and goes around a corner that is hidden to my view. A minute later, she comes out with another sincere smile on her face and hands me my schedule. "Good luck sweetheart, If you need help getting around just ask the teachers in the halls. They stand outside their doors for the first week of school for people who are new and in case they need help getting around." I inhale deeply…"Thank you" I say and manage to half smile before walking away. As soon as I'm out of the main office I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in. And just like that I question my ability of being able to keep my facade on for the rest of the day. And that is how I started my first day of high school at, Konoha's Leaf High Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO. So here's the second chapter. I planned to have this done earlier but I was quite busy. Anyways, I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. I get carried away when I'm writing. lol. And comments are welcomed guys!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT.

 _I did not proofread this chapter so forgive me if there are any mistakes. I will fix it when I get the chance to read it myself._

BTW, I'm exhausted. My whole body aches. I'm ready for bed. Goodnight from California :)

I revised this chapter and only did minor changes. Nothing noticeable.

* * *

 ** **SAKURA HARUNO****

Hi everyone, I'd like to tell you guys about my story. You see, high school wasn't what I expected at all. It was full of turns, twists, and random jumps. To summarize it, it was HELL. One hell of a ride which I don't want to ever experience again. So let me start by introducing myself. My name is Sakura Haruno and I attend Konoha's Leaf High Academy. It isn't your normal high school either. It's a school full of people who are just not considered normal. You see, in this school we have kids with amazing powers and we even have those who are a little bit more on the creepy side like the witches you eventually get used to seeing with their bad attitude. But I can't complain about the vampires. They carry themselves with such a mysterious and alluring posture that it's almost impossible to not pay attention to them. They're gorgeous too. And then you have the people who downright have strength that just isn't capable for the average human. So I guess we all kind of fit in this mad house. But don't get me wrong. Only a few students actually get accepted. Leaf High is known for having some of the best graduates who make it big, so it's only normal that you would have to be super smart to fit in this mad house of kids who just aren't your average teenagers.

I look down at the paper schedule which was handed to me and try to figure out which class I am suppose to be heading into first. I look at the paper a couple of times before I see tiny numbers on the side of each subject. They aren't in order so I figure that my first class is Algebra 1 Honors _. "greeeat"_ I think to myself as I make my way around the crowds and go up a flight of stairs. I glance quickly and try to adjust my eyes to the numbers written on the side of each door as I see people greeting and hugging each other, which soon become a blank background as I focus. I see the room I'm looking for, " _280-H_." The H stands for honors which seems a little forced to me but who cares. I take a deep breath and walk in. I blink a couple of times and I see teenagers everywhere scattered in the room like it was social hour. Maybe it was but that didn't concern me. I try to find a seat from where I stand so I don't have to go on a goose chase for a seat. I find one to the left side of the classroom, the side closest to the window and as I start to make my way to my new to be seat, everyone starts to stare. Seriously, you would think that a class full of freshmen would show some concern for a fellow classmate of theirs but they are as ready to chop your head off as the upperclassmen are. And all because I am the new kid. Seriously? Let's show a little sympathy and not stare at least? I feel my blood starting to boil and I breath in and out to remain my cool before I end up in trouble on my first day of school for destroying school property. I manage to make it with my neck still intact to the rest of my body when I reach my seat and just like that, I give everyone a cold stare right back before they get the memo and go back to whatever it was they were doing before poking holes all over me. I stare at nothing in particular outside the window and I just wonder when the teacher will arrive. Honestly, talk about sleeping in on your first day.

I roll my eyes and then I hear someone coming in, I quickly turn around to see why everyone got quiet all of a sudden and I expect to see the teacher but instead I am met with a certain blonde and a chocolate brown haired vampires. I can tell this by their looks. They're unbelievably pretty and it's almost mesmerizing except I quickly turn my gaze from them and I go back to staring at absolutely nothing outside the window. I can hear girls chanting words of love and devotion and I can't help but giggle to myself. And that's all it took for one of them to suddenly appear right in front of my desk. Sitting down with his hands hugging the back of the chair like it will fall apart if he lets it go. I squint my eyes at him as if letting him know he just broke my concentration of thought. "Hello, there.. I've never seen you before." with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face like he is about to have the most fun on earth torturing his prey. I blink a couple of times and cross my arms below my chest before answering him. "I'm new around town. Is it that obvious?" Stupid question Sakura, of course it is. Have you seen anyone with bubble gum pink hair walking around town? or campus?! He smiles in a twisted way that makes my heart race and I can't explain why. "Not many beauties walk around here with such luscious hair and such an exciting aroma." He smiles. I can't help but be taken back by his comment as I feel every females in the classroom stare at me with the intent to kill me at any given moment. So I try my best and before I speak I hear the other vampire speak, "Give it a rest Naruto. You'll scare the girl straight out of Leaf High." He says this while he takes a seat next to naruto and while keeping a poker face. So unreadable and so beautiful. I'm trying to process everything that has just happened before I feel someone taking my hand. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto" and then he gives my hand a kiss. I feel as though my eyes are going to pop out of my sockets as I feel heat rising on my cheeks and even more so knowing every female in this room seems to want me six feet under the ground they walk. I manage to say my name ever so slowly.. "H-Haruno...Sakura.." I blink before I see a smirk of triumph on his face and then the almost too waited for teacher decides to arrive.

With a cloud of smoke he makes his grand entrance and I can't help but feel relieved as I finally have everyone's attention away from me. Even Naruto turns around. Which must mean that this teacher is serious news. I try to straighten up my posture from my seat and see the man standing at the front of the classroom. A man around his late 20's stands there with a book in hand. "Yoo!" he says while waving one hand up to let us know he's here. I arch my eyebrow before thinking.. _"Is this a joke..?"_ Everyone is super quiet and I try to comprehend all this and then I hear him speak again. "Is there a Haruno Sakura with us today?" and everyone doesn't seem to want to cut the silence but Naruto does. "SHE'S RIGHT HERE KAKASHI SENSEI!" I can't help but feel the heat rise up to my face once again as this makes everyone stare at me once more. I even have the brown haired young man's attention this time, which makes it more intense with his ever so perfect and serious face and his piercing lavender eyes. I slowly raise my hand before he speaks once again. "Ahh, there she is. Thanks for sharing Naruto." and everyone starts to laugh. "Miss Haruno, would you mind coming to the front and introducing yourself to us? Let us know a little bit about you?" I exhale so quickly and I stand up and start to make my way to the front of the classroom. As I get closer I see my teacher move away from where I will be standing and taking his seat right next to his desk. "Go on" he says before putting down his book. I look up at nobody in particular and start to speak. " Haruno Sakura. I'm new around town so I don't really know anyone. Pleased to meet you all." I literally want to punch myself in the face. Like they didn't already know I was new. I bite my lip of pure embarrassment. "Well that was brief." Says the man standing up from his chair to stand next to me. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. And I will be your Algebra 1 Honors teacher." I can see he's smiling right under that weird mask of his which covers up most of his face because of the way his one visible eye becomes softer. "You can make your way back to your seat Sakura." I mouth a _thank you_ to him before heading back to my seat ignoring the little gossip I start to hear as I pass by some people in the class. Once I reach my seat I put my head between my hands and tug a little harder than necessary on my hair without anyone thinking I've completely lost it. "Neji Hyuga." I hear the brown haired vampire say and I blink twice before noticing he's speaking to me. "ohh…" I manage to say while my eyes are wide open at such a sudden thing. he half smirks and ignores my little girl moment before turning around. _"I can't believe myself.."_ The rest of class goes by pretty quick.

We don't do much really, we just go over some papers and the basic formulas we'll be studying with. Seems easy enough that I don't pay much attention for the rest of class as more papers are handed down. I then settle for thinking about how much I want the day to be over. For my first day of high school to be over so I can go hide my head underneath my pillow and scream about what a shitty first day of high school I turned out to have. I try to erase that thought quickly and roll my eyes. Soon but not soon enough the bell rings. I gather my things and start to make my way to the exit. "Wait up will you!?" I turn around for some odd reason. Like if anyone would call out to me. But surprisingly enough it was for me, and it was Naruto. I see Neji walking ever so cool a few steps behind Naruto. "What's up?" I manage to say looking a bit confused. "Why don't you let us show you around? Someone like you should not be walking around alone, ya know?" and he gives me his smuggest smirk and I quickly shoot back, "I'm a big girl, I can handle things on my own.. ya know." to this he bursts out laughing. Almost like mocking me.. which in return infuriates me. I roll my eyes and cross my arms below my chest. "Naruto, I don't think it's wise to joke around. You don't know her and you truly have no idea what type of power she possesses." To this I turn my glare at the beautiful boy next to Naruto. He makes no move to turn down a stare down contest and I give up. "See you guys around." and then it comes again, "Oh come on! We were just trying to be friendly. Tell you what, I'll stop being a jerk if you say you'll accept our invitation to sit with us at lunch. Don't worry, it won't be just us too. There's more of us" and then I see him grinning. So proud of who he is and who he hangs around I see. I look at Neji who only says, "Just don't take my seat and everything will turn out great." There he goes again. These guys are jerks. I want to turn down their invitation but then I realize I don't know anyone. And for the love of anything saint, who would turn down to eat lunch with such beautiful people!? "that will be fine" I finally say and then I see Naruto grin and Neji blink. "Cool, see you around beautiful" says Naruto before turning around and heading the opposite direction I am going. I soon realize how excited I am for lunch as I am looking forward to seeing the rest of the vampires. I try to imagine them being more beautiful than Naruto or Neji, but I can't see it. "They must all look equally beautiful" I say without realizing how wrong I would turn out to be.

And just like that, I head down to my next class. This one turns out to be quite easy to find. It's Art of Writing class 1. I quickly smile as I realize how excited I am to be in this class and write about everything and anything. As I walk in, it's pretty much the same as math. Everyone stares and gives me curious and hateful eyes. I quickly find a seat somewhat in the middle of the class. Although it doesn't take much time for our teacher to show up this time. "Hi everyone, Welcome to your first year of High School." The woman is quite beautiful. She has these fiery eyes and bright red lipstick. I like her already. She's dressed up in a white pencil skirt with a red shirt and some really awesome nude heels! I smile as I take this woman's fashion in. I kind of feel jealous really, teachers get to dress up each day and we are stuck wearing this black and sky blue uniform. The rest of the class goes by too quick for me. She makes me introduce myself and I tell everyone the same story I told my math class. Not really caring at this point. And it goes just the same.. people start gossiping. I ignore it and take my seat. I met a girl named Ino Yamanaka. She's something alright. She seems really nice. She's the only one who approached me and sincerely asked how I was doing. It felt great to tell her about my _"first day."_ She giggles, "you know, you got pretty lucky. Already friend's with the school's hottest and most popular guys!" I can't help but think this one is one of those crazy girls like the ones in math class ready to shout their unconditional love to them. "It's no big deal really.. besides, they seem to attract a lot of attention." She laughs and the rest of class is spent on papers being handed out and us talking about our schedules. Soon we hear the bell ring. "EEEEECK!" I instantly jump up and feel my heart skip one too many beats. I look at Ino who is the one for the cause of my heart race and ask what's wrong. "Are you ok?" and then she shows me her schedule and points to a class. "Why are you screaming about the, cheerleading gym..?" I say even more confused. "It's literally across the dance hall you dummy!" to this I become more confused. "Well aren't you taking a dance class?! Look at your schedule Sakura!" And that I do, and then I see it, _Latin Dancing._ I have to say, I am hyped about this. I love dancing more than anything and who wouldn't want to add a little spunk to their moves and mix in sexy awesome Latin moves. "sweet." I manage to say and then me and Ino walk like little kids on a camping trip. Who cares, we're freshmen right? Whatevsss.

We manage to get to our destinations and before going our separate ways, we say goodbye. that Ino, she managed to save my number in her phone since I in my early happy state, forgot my cellphone at home. Which added to my irritation. She seems like a good friend to keep close. I smile and head to my next class, _Latin Dancing 1_. I walk in the big room and see nothing but gorgeous girls and a couple of guys. I was surprised to say the least. So many people here. And then the usual happens, people stare and judge. Seriously. _Is high school going to be like this all the time?!_ And I don't even take my words into consideration. My dance teachers happen to be two guys. Their names were Sasori and Deidara. They are quite the characters. Polar opposites if you ask me, but I'm excited about how this class will turn out. We don't do much but get a lesson on Latin Culture and their various types of music. It's astonishing to say the least. So much to learn. They soon let us know that although the class might be full, we will have to fight for our spots once it get's more serious. To this, I make it my goal. I WILL BECOME PART OF THE TEAM. And with that, class is a wrap and off to lunch I go. I couldn't spot Ino anywhere so I walk down the long hall and head straight to the lunch hall which doesn't take time to find as almost everyone getting out of class right now is headed there. And here I am, what happens next I was not expecting. Nobody told be to be aware of such things. I was dumbstruck to say the least. I, Sakura Haruno. Am unbelievably taken back by what awaits me at Naruto's table. I mean, who know's. Maybe these dumb moments where I don't know what to do or say is what truly make me the person I am. Because trust and believe when I say, I did not expect such a behavior from myself. But hey, these are the things that make me who I truly am. And that's, Sakura Haruno. A freshman who is being tormented by the high school spell.


	3. Chapter 3

So let me start by saying that I got home pretty early from work but I had a serious case of writer's block. lol. I was super frustrated because I wanted to publish chapter 3 and get an early start on chapter 4. But that won't happen! I seriously care about this story and I would hate to force myself to write when I can't. So here I am starting it at 10:08 PM.

NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTER'S DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

 **BTW** , This will definitely be a SasuSaku & NaruHina fanfic. I know it doesn't look that way right now but trust me, I'm really putting thought into developing each character.

* * *

 **END OF DAY**

Here I was, on my way to the lunch hall. I quickly spot Naruto talking with someone by the doors that lead to the big room. As I make my way to him I start thinking about how _not so bad high school will be_ since I have already made some pretty decent friends, I smile at that thought. And soon enough, Naruto spots me. He quickly gives that awesome smirk of his and I can't help but roll my eyes. _"So full of himself."_ I think to myself. "Hey there Sakura! I thought you might need a hand finding our table so I was waiting for you." He gives me the most sincere smile in the world and all of a sudden I feel like he can't be so full of himself. "Thank's a lot. I appreciate the thought. But you alone are easy to spot. All I have to do is spot a couple of girls fawning all over you." I quickly raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs. "Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't falling for me like they are?!" he's joking. I know this because Naruto gives that type of vibe. Funny and so full of himself. Good grief. I roll my eyes and wave my hand, "YOU WISH!" to this, we both laugh and he leads the way into the lunch hall. I take in my surrounding and I can't help but be amazed. There's huge windows all around the room, and there's a crystal chandelier adorning the ceiling. Like the most elegant thing, it hangs and shines throughout the room as the sun's reflection is reflected on the crystals. I then become aware of the buffet style lunch area. How there's plates set on every food station all over the room. And then I look around at the various flat screen tv's hanging on the walls. Broadcasting school programs and sports for those who want to give them a try. To all this I can't help but let a "wooow.." escape my mouth, and of course it doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Cool, ehh?" I blink as I come back to reality and realize how dumb I must have look. Of course this school is decked out with the most fancy things in the world. It's a school full of rich kids. I'm embarrassed by my behavior because I should be used to these things but I never seem to get used to them no matter how many times I see them.

"Sorry, It's just so… nice." I try to hide my embarrassment, "So what's for lunch, nehh?" he takes the hint and smiles, "well you can pick whatever you want. I suggest the ramen section. They serve some of the best ramen in here, aside from my favorite ramen shop." Ramen? Really? "Sure, I'll take your word for it." So we make our way to the ramen section and grab bowls. I don't really pay attention to what I grab as there is some much to pick from. So instead I focus on the fruit section of one of the bars & I make my way there. I pick a small plate and grab a couple of strawberries. I turn around feelings satisfied and I can see Naruto waiting. "you done here?" he says. "Of course. Lead the way!" And just like that we start to make our way to the mistery table. I get a little nervous as we keep walking. For some reason, this walk to the table seems like forever to me. So I try to take a deep breath and tell myself I'm alright. And soon enough, we reach our table. I stand a little behind Naruto as my nervousness kicks back in. All of a sudden I find my food quite entertaining as I stare at it for no reason. I can hear Naruto. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Kiba make room will you?" I blink as I hear a voice who I assume belongs to this Kiba person, "what's it with you!? Come all late and now you demand more room? tch. Did you gain weight princess?" To this I raise my head and stare at Narutos back. "No you smart ass, I invited someone to sit with us." And then it happens, All eyes are on me.. I can see Neji sitting opposite the direction we are in. He says nothing as he stares at me with a blank expression. And then there's the boy I assume is Kiba as I see Naruto shoving him to make room. I also take in the fact that there's someone who is lazily holding his head in his hands as he stares at me. And lastly, there's this boy who seems to have stopped working on whatever he was currently drawing in his sketchpad just to stare at me. I feel the heat rise to my face as I feel like the most bizarre creature because so many eyes are on me. I try to say something but as I open my mouth to speak, the words just won't come out. I close my mouth and swallow because my mouth feels so dry all of a sudden.

"Who's the princess?" says Kiba, pointing an empty fork at me. "She's Sakura Haruno. She just moved to town so she's new to school." Thank goodness Naruto is the type who starts up a conversation out of any weird situation. "Nice to...meet you guys.." I manage to say as I try to put on the best smile for everyone. "You can sit next to me, I'll introduce everybody." So Naruto pulls the chair out for me and I awkwardly take my seat. The heat never leaving my face as everyone seems to have picked up more curiosity than before. "Are you hitting on the new girl, dickless?" I hear the boy with the sketchpad say. And Naruto quickly barks back, "I told you to stop calling me that you bastard!" I feel so overwhelmed that I could really use some Ino in my life at the current moment. I furrow my brows and then Naruto speaks up again. "Don't mind us, this is normal. But I'll introduce everyone right now." I fix my posture and give my undivided attention to Naruto as he speaks again. "This moron to my right is Inuzuka, Kiba. Don't get too close with him, he likes to hang around mutts all the time." I hear Kiba shout back, "HEEEY!" I can't help but giggle at this. And then he continues, "Then you have the most lazy being on this planet. Nara, Shikamaru." He doesn't seem to get much of a reaction from this guy except a big yawn. "Then we have Sai. Don't get offended by anything he says. He seems to be emotionally distraught." I give Naruto a look of, _Are you serious?_ And then I turn around to look at Sai before he gives me a smile which doesn't seem natural at all. "Are you Naruto's new flavor of the month?" I'm shocked to say the least. I hear a couple of muffled laughs, like they're trying to hold back from completely hysterically laughing. I quickly raise my eyebrow feeling a different type of heat rise within me. The type which you do not want to cause. Before I can speak Naruto beats me to it, "Hey you disturbed freak. If you haven't noticed, we just met. And secondly, She's a friend you dick." I then speak, "not sure why you would think anything like that but rest assure I am not one of your fan girls like the rest of these brainless girls." I glare at him before he gives me another fake smile and then I hear some more muffled laughs.

"Alright Sakura! stand your ground." I hear Naruto say and then the blush is back. "I would introduce you to Neji but you already met him." I look in Neji's direction and he nods at me before returning his attention to his lunch. Just when I think introductions are over and I can finally eat in peace. "Hey.. where's that bastard? his seat is empty?" I look at Naruto like he's delusional and take a look around the table. I then seem to notice an empty chair for the first time right in between Neji and Shikamaru. _"There's one more..?"_ I think to myself. And then Shikamaru is the one who speaks next. "He said he would be here a little late. Had to take care of some business.. I don't know.. but I don't care." talk about energetic. "that bastard. What could he possibly be taking care of on the first day of school?" And as they're all very engaged in the conversation, I pick up a strawberry and take the smallest bite from it. Testing to see if it's sweet enough or too sour for me to continue eating it. It's sweet, so I keep eating it. And as I'm savoring the taste in my mouth, I hear the most masculine and attractive voice speak. "Why are you always talking about me you idiot?" says the the voice that's coming from behind me. "TEME! THERE YOU ARE!?" I turn to look at Naruto who is practically yelling in my ear and I tilt my head to the side in annoyance. "Well would you look at what the cat brought in.." I hear Kiba say while he sports a mischievous grin on his face. The rest of the guys just look. And for a minute I think they're staring at me but they aren't. They're looking past me. To whoever is behind me. And so as curiosity would have it, I slightly turn my torso to see this new incomer who has everyone's attention.

I slightly turn while holding a strawberry to my mouth when I see him. The most beautiful boy I've ever laid my eyes on. My breath gets caught in my throat as I make eye contact with him for the first time ever. And I'm so lost in his dark obsidian eyes, full of some feeling I just can't quite put a finger on. And then I forget that I was holding a strawberry a few minutes ago before I see it rolling to his feet. I can hear the guys laugh at my childlike behavior like it's nothing new to them. And I feel the heat rise so intensely that I can't help but bite my bottom lip in embarrassment as I furrow my eyebrows. "Who are you?" says the gorgeous boy in front of me. His words full of venom. Like I just poured gasoline on a fire that was trying to be subsided. "Hey you asshole! Calm down. She's new around here. I invited her to come sit with us. And you would have known that if you hadn't skipped classes!" Then the boy turns his attention to Naruto before saying, "whatever." and just like that he goes around the table to take the empty seat in between Neji and Shikamaru. The seat right in front of me. "Don't worry about him, that guy right there is my best friend. His name is, Uchiha Sasuke." I slowly divert my eyes to his direction to let him know I now know who he is and there they were, those dark eyes staring at my direction. "Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." He squints his eyes as if to let me know he understands. And then it hits me. I'm in a table full of vampires. But what separates the rest of them with this guy is his dark mysterious features. Like, what you would expect from a vampire taken from a horror movie. Angelic face, dark features, porcelain pale skin, and the most intense and intimidating eyes ever. I quickly realize that I'm staring at him so I quickly find my lunch the most entertaining thing in the world once again as I try to hide my blush.

The rest of lunch is filled with questions from the guys about what I think so far. And then I learn a little bit about them. How they have known each other since they were pretty much babies and how they have been inseparable since then. It was a lot of fun really. But I couldn't help but have Sasuke on the back of my mind as I felt his eyes fixated on me. I felt quite nervous really. I didn't know if he disliked me being at the table since he hadn't spoken a word since he directed his question at me. But nonetheless I pull through and before heading to my last class, I speak to everyone. "Thank's for letting me sit with you guys. It was really nice to meet you all." I give them my most sincere smile. And I can see Shikamaru nod my way letting me know it was no problem. I also see Sai give me one of his weird smiles to which I can't tell if it's real or not. "No problem princess! Anything you need, you can just ask me." says Kiba before giving me a sly smirk. "In your dreams you molester! I'll make sure I let Sakura know to stay away from creeps like you." I laugh. That Naruto always knows what to say. "honestly, thanks guys." I say this as I am getting up from the table to one of the trash bins to dump the rest of my untouched lunch. But as I turn around and start walking, someone pushes me from behind as a group of kids make their way out of the lunch hall. This causes me to stumble forward and I try to keep my balance as to not spill any ramen but it's futile. The bowl tips off my tray and I prepare myself to hit face first at the mess on the floor. I close my eyes ready for the impact. But I never make contact with the floor. I feel someone quickly grabbing my left hand and my waist. As I try to get a hold of myself I quickly speak up, "oh thanks Naruto. You saved me there." and just as I finish saying that I see the face of my rescuer. "ohh.." I manage to say as I realize it's not Naruto who's holding me, but rather Sasuke.

I feel frozen as we make eye contact once more. He looks at me with such disgust, almost like he regrets saving me from eternal embarrassment a few moments ago and he finally lets go. He slightly pushes me to the side before walking away and I just stare at his back as I hear him say "tch." My heartbeat picks up and I realize I'm blushing. The guys come check to see if I'm alright and I assure them I am. I can feel everyone's eyes on us and I hear slight gossip start to pick up. _"oh that's just great!"_ I think to myself. The guys say their goodbyes and head to their last class. I start to walk out too and Naruto trails behind me. "you sure you ok? that was so crazy. The teme got to you pretty fast." I feel embarrassed once more. "He hates me.." Naruto gives me a surprised look. "Who? Sasuke? No way! He's normally like that. Honestly I've never seen him do anything like what he did today. That guy can be such an asshole, but he means well. I know this because he's my best friend." He grins at me to reassure me it's fine. Honestly, that Naruto has a way to get to you. He's a great guy from what I can tell. I can definitely count on him as a very close friend. I smile at him, "thanks Naruto. You seem to be a lot of help around here compared to some of these people in this school." he laughs, "sure thing. Just don't mind what anyone says and you will be alright. I'll see you later!" I wave to him while walking to my last class. "see ya!"

I manage to get to class on time even though it's pretty far from the lunch hall. As I walk in I see that most people have claimed their seats. I exhale really loud as if to make my frustration known. Of course nobody notices my little fit. And as routine would have it for the new kid, people stare at me and give me hostile looks. _"hey, isn't that the new girl who was all over Sasuke during lunch?"_ Of course. Leave it to me to make enemies on the first day of high school over the hottest boy I've laid my eyes on. I make my way to a table which seems to have an open seat. I quickly see a girl taking the seat next to where I want to seat. She has really long black hair with bangs adorning her forehead. She's also pale. Almost like Sasuke but not quite enough. She was currently busy writing something down on her notebook so I make my way to where she is. "Excuse me.." This manages to get her attention from her previous activity as she looks up at me. She's gorgeous. Such a pretty face with soft features. "Would you mind if I took the empty seat next to you..?" I almost expect her not to respond but she does. "Y-yeah.. go ahead." She smiles at me and I realize that this girl has the same lavander pearly eyes as Neji. "thank you.." I take my seat next to her and introduce myself. "Haruno, Sakura." I give a sincere smile since she was nice enough to let me sit next to her. "Hyuga..H-hinata." She gives me a really soft but sincere smile and I can't help but look at her like a very expensive and fragile doll. "if you don't mind my asking, Are you related to Neji?" she looks at me. "y-yeah. We're c-cousins.." So they are related. Which means she's also a vampire like Neji. I seem to only be making vampire friends. They're the nicest people here. Except for him. The one with the mysterious aura, and the dark features, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh that's lovely." I manage to finally say. She smiles at me once again. The next thing I know we have a man walk into the classroom. his hands are holding a stack of papers, and I realize I am looking at the teacher. This guy who looks like a complete whack-o with his super long hair which is held back in a ponytail. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Jiraiya and I will be your teacher for Honors Biology. If you have any questions, concerns, dilemmas, can't do your assignments on time, I most likely don't want to hear about it but you can shoot." As he finishes his introduction he drops all the papers on top of his desk. "Haruno, Sakura. Is there a Sakura Haruno in this room?" I realize he's calling me out. _"what did I do..?"_ I think to myself. I quickly raise my hand. "that would be me sir." I try to speak up so he can hear me. "Stand up will you?" He says while looking at me. And so I listen and stand up. Heat rising to my face as I can feel everyone's piercing eyes on me. "ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you already know the person sitting next to you. You probably just saw them over the summer. So here you have your new classmate who just moved out here. You can take a seat Haruno." I felt so happy at this and sat down. How much I hate the spotlight but I seem to keep dragging it wiht me wherever I go. The remainder of class goes by pretty quick. He explains to us what we will be studying as freshmen. He also explains some of the topics we'll be touching. He hands us out tons of papers which need to be signed by an adult as it looks like this class will get a little hectic. I don't pay much attention for the rest of class. I mainly just peek at Hinata's notebook and her drawing. She seems to be drawing a very detailed flower. It's pretty amazing if you ask me. But I keep quiet as to not disturb her perfect work. And just like that, the final bell rings. And I couldn't be more happy to hear it. I walk out of the classroom with Hinata next to me. She let's me know that if there is anything I need, I can definitely ask her. She's such a sweet girl. And so I say my goodbyes to her and quickly make my way to the first floor of the building.

I bump into random people and I hear some "watch where you're going you clutz!" and some, "hey stupid!" But I refuse to pay attention to anyone. I quickly make my way out of the building. I open the double doors on the back of the school and I see many people making their way to their cars. I guess it's the student parking lot. I see just how many people are out here. And just as I am about to start walking I hear Ino. "SAKURA! OVER HERE!" I see her waving her hand on section E of the parking lot. So I make my way to her. "I didn't know you were driving." She laughs. "Well of course I'm driving. just about anyone in this school is dummy. Do you drive yet?" I then realize that of course she would casually be driving a convertible white mustang. Once again I feel stupid because as if I didn't know that this school is full of rich kids. "Yeah I do. But my car hasn't made it to our house yet. We're still trying to get settled in." I give her a hopeless look. And she returns it wit a sympathy look. "Come on. I'll drop you off home. I can't let you walk." we both laugh as she takes my backpack away from me and pulls it to the backseat of her car. "you really don't have to do that! I literally live like 15 minutes from school. I came walking this morning!" She looks at me with complete shock. "Are you crazy!? I'm definitely dropping you off, come on. Get in the car and I am not taking no as an answer." I smile, roll my eyes and oblige. We make our way out and I let her know that we moved to the Rose Hill Community. She lets me know she lives in the same community and this makes both of us happy. As we approach my home she stops before the gates. We see moving trucks everywhere and men pulling out furniture into the house. To call it a house would be a mistake. I say it because it sounds better. But it's definitely a mansion. One of my mom's favorite things to do is buying exaggeratingly large places to live in. Although I barely see my parents, they always make sure I have the best of everything. Their spoiled 15 year old only daughter.

"I would actually go in but it looks like you have your hands full. I can drop by some other time and help you with your room or anything else you might need, neeh?" I smile at her in approval. "Thanks Ino." And so I grab my backpack ready to walk in to this disaster of a place. "I'll text you! Make sure you find your phone!" Ino waves goodbye as she drives off. I smile and head straight to my room. I don't even want to see what they're doing inside. My mom probably sent one of her projects for this home and has her right hand woman working on it, Tsunade. She's the woman who looks after me personally. She's a great woman, almost like a mother figure. You could say I spend more time with her than I do with my actual mother. I finally make it up the stairs and I'm dragging my backpack by now. I manage to kick open my door and throw my backpack somewhere in my room. I close my door and I've never been so happy to see my bed that I kick off my shoes and jump to my bed. I scream on my pillow as I realize just how long today has been. And just like that, I fall asleep. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep but I did. And to say I was expecting to dream with him would be a lie. But just like that, he invades my dreams for the first time. Those intense dark orbs, with that mysterious look, and that perfect angelic face that belongs to the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ok, So here is the revised version. I didn't do many changes. One thing I will point out is, I really do try to make short paragraphs but they come out somewhat long. On my laptop they look like pretty decent sized paragraphs. So that's all I have to say about that. Enjoy as I start typing up Chapter 4.


End file.
